Riders on the Storm
by StMatt
Summary: Had another dream with the boys in it. This is what it's like when they enter my subconscious mind. Even the boys are a little afraid in there.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, I just dream about 'em**

I was sleeping so soundly that Sam couldn't wake me. He tried, several times, but I wouldn't wake up. Sitting in the chair next to my bed, he made himself comfortable and took my hand.

I looked around and saw him. "Sam? What are you...?"

"I was concerned. Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know. I'm so tired."

"So I noticed." He looked around. "Why here?"

"It's nice. Quiet. I like it."

Sam merely nodded as the storm blew his hair and lightning made the hairs on his arms stand up.

"Where's Dean?"

"On his way. I called him."

"You shouldn't have. I'm okay."

"You don't seem okay."

I closed my eyes as I felt Dean come up behind me. Wrap his arms around me. The storm continued to blow but the three of us were in the eye of it now.

"You figured out what I was doing?" I heard Sam's question to Dean but didn't fully understand it.

"I figured it out." Dean came around in front of me and looked into my eyes. "Baby? Are you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" The storm grew with my frustration at the question.

Dean held out his arms, his leather jacket flapping around him. Turned and watched the storm blowing out of control around us. Blowing Sam's hair. Lightning flashing, lighting up their skin and clothes. "I think this is why. What is it? What's going on?"

My black nightgown and hair blew around me in the wind. I felt the lightning on my skin. A warmth enveloped me and I pulled my arms in to embrace it. I tilted my head and watched with curiosity as Sam began flickering in and out and suddenly vanished. I turned to Dean. "Uh, was he supposed to do that?"

Next thing I knew, Dean's arms were around me, holding me tight. "No, he wasn't. Baby, what is it? Why won't you wake up?" Sam re-appeared in front of us. "Welcome back, Sammy. Where'd you go?"

"She turned over. How come you didn't...? Wait, Dean... where are you exactly?"

Dean held me tightly to his chest. He grinned at his brother. "Right here. Just like this. You should..."

Sam flickered in and out and disappeared again. Dean watched me, holding me tighter as I tried to pull further into myself. "You pulled your hand away from him again, didn't you?"

I felt the warmth again. Seemed to feel the bed beneath me, Dean's arms around me. Stretched and purred like a mama cat. Dean's arms never left my waist. "You're not getting away that easily." Then there were two other arms around me too. Something pressing into my back. Sam reappeared as suddenly as he'd left, only this time coming up from behind me, just as Dean had earlier.

Sandwiched between them, I stretched again. Purred even louder. "Not going anywhere."

Somehow even though he was behind me, I could see Sam's face through Dean's eyes. He shrugged and looked almost apologetic. "I didn't think you'd want to come in and find me in bed with her. I didn't realize she was going to toss and turn so much. She's sleeping so soundly."

I looked up at Dean as he grinned at his brother's embarrassment. "You're right. If I'd found you like that I might have shot you first and asked questions later." He slapped Sam on the shoulder and tousled his hair, letting him know he was kidding. "Thanks for looking out for her, little bro."

"Guys, I'm right here." A flash of lightning reflected in Dean's eyes, inches from my own. The storm intensified around us, but we remained in the eye.

"Why here, baby?"

"Sam asked me that too. I told him. It's quiet. I like it here."

I saw the confusion on Dean's face. Then acceptance, as though he didn't get it, but 'okay, what the hell.' I tried to lower my face so he couldn't see me, but he lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "Baby, this is far from quiet." Lightning cracked just as he said it. The wind howled out of control.

I shook my head. "No, Dean. _This_ is loud." The storm ceased and silence took its place. Utter silence. The kind that makes your skin crawl. The kind that lets you know a storm is coming and it's too late to get to shelter.

Standing on either side of me, they turned and saw that we were in an open field. A single tree jutted into the night sky in silhouette. I turned my back to the tree. Saw the look of horror cross their faces as they stood facing it. Heard the man's shrieks.

I placed a hand on each of their arms. Lightning cracked. The wind howled. The storm was upon us again. Both brothers wrapped their arms around me again and I felt Dean's head resting on mine. "You're right. It's nice and quiet here."


End file.
